Linear ethylene polymers such as low density polyethylenes (LLDPE) are widely used in the extrusion of films because of their superior properties compared to high pressure polyethylene (LDPE). However, commercial exploitation of LLDPE resions is hampered by problems of extrusion. For example, high back pressure and torque due to extremely high shear viscosity of the linear ethylene polymer are encountered. Furthermore, the extruded films exhibit surface distortion related to melt fracture. Accordingly, much effort has been devoted to finding additives, modifying extrusion conditions and changing die materials in order to alleviate some of the problems. This invention relates to a mixture of additives which improves the extrusion characteristics of linear ethylene polymers by reducing melt fracture, head pressure and extruder power.